In collaboration with the NHLBI EM Core and Dr. Kenneth Olivier, we have been acquiring high-resolution 3D data of human nasal cell specimens which are used to guide EM studies. We also acquired sub-micron resolution x-ray 3D data in collaboration with APS of Argonne National Laboratory. We are in the process of developing faster x-ray tomosythesis techniques for short time windows, such as for cryo-samples. We are also interested in x-ray micro-tomosynthesis as part of a collaboration with Dr. Priya Bhandarkar of Walter Reed NMMC for specimen studies. The tomosynthesis system is built, while processing software needs to be built.